


Language

by RowanLuthorDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanLuthorDanvers/pseuds/RowanLuthorDanvers
Summary: Kara and Lena are arguing about something, and Kara suddenly speaks in Kryptonian, not realizing that Lena knows the language. Oops...





	Language

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to point out any mistakes. This is my first work on Ao3...
> 
> Shoutout to @ManyaZorEl for teaching me some Kryptonian to write this !

Lena Luthor was furious. Why hadn't Kara told her that she was Supergirl?! Was it because she was a Luthor? Surely, that was it. But then, why did Kara always try to assure her that her last name didn't matter? 

She looked at the small necklace Supergirl had given her. She had explained that incase of an emergency, all Lena needed to do was press the hidden button on the back, and it would emit a frequency that only she and Superman could hear. Lena always wore it... until Lex had revealed Supergirl's secret identity to her. 

She still kept it with her, though. For some reason, she couldn't quite think of getting rid of it, even though she was very cross with Kara at the moment. 

Lena sighed and pressed the button. Within two minutes, Kara had landed on her office balcony, in all her Supergirl glory. 

"Miss Luthor, you called?"

"Cut the crap, Kara. I know it's you," Lena scowled. "Infact, I should've known sooner. I was blind to all the clues. Everytime Supergirl appears, you vanish. And whenever you are here, Supergirl isn't."

Supergirl, no, Kara hung her head.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kara Danvers?" Lena demanded.

"I...Lena..." Kara stammered. 

"Do you not trust me because I'm a Luthor?" Lena interrupted her sharply.

"No, Lena, I..." 

But Lena cut her off again. "Is it because you think I might try to kill the people you love if I knew your real identity? I thought you trusted me, Kara. I thought I could trust you with my life, that you'd never lie to me. But you're just like everyone else. Lying to me, making me trust you, then betraying me."

"No, Lee, it wasn't that, I swear..."

"Just tell me why, Kara!" 

Kara finally snapped. She looked up and shouted "Dammit, Lena, I hid it from you because khapp zhao ripp!" She spoke that last part in Kryptonian. It meant "I love you".

Lena was shocked. "Ripp khapp zhao?" She asked the other woman in the same tongue, which translated to "You love me?"

Now Kara looked shocked as well. "You know Kryptonian?!" 

Lena raised her eyebrow. "Of course I do. Lex does, as well. I picked it up from him. But don't try to change the subject, Kara. You love me?" 

Kara blushed. "I thought you wouldn't understand what I said..." she mumbled under her breath. She inhaled deeply and sighed. "Yes. I love you, Lena Kieran Luthor. I knew I liked you ever since you spoke to me that first day I came to your office with Clark. I knew I loved you when you said I, Kara, was your hero, even though Supergirl saved you. I knew then and there that I loved you and I wanted to protect you, Lena. That's all I ever want." 

Lena's expression softens. "I thought you didn't tell me because I'm a Luthor, because I might try to kill you or the people you love."

"No, Lee." A tear rolled down Kara's cheek. "I didn't tell you because being a Luthor, you already have a huge target on your back and if you knew that I was Supergirl, the target would be bigger, and I don't want that."

"I love you, too Kara. But you have to promise me; no more lies, please."

"I promise you, Lena. If it won't put you in danger, I will not keep secrets from you anymore."

"Your name isn't Kara Danvers, is it?" Lena asked with a smirk.

"My name is Kara, but my last name is Zor-El, not Danvers. See? Being completely honest here." Kara grinned that Kara Sunshine Danvers trademark grin.

Lena smiled and pulled Kara in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around the older woman and buried her face into her hair, taking in her warmth and the smell of her shampoo.

She never wanted to let go of Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. It was my first. Love y'all ! Feel free to leave comments, I'd love to know what you think, or if you have any prompts :-)


End file.
